RFID tags are used in position tracking systems to identify locations of mobile objects in real-time and are used in a wide variety of applications, including transportation, logistics management, healthcare, and security. However, the RFID tags may be attached to a metal support surface of mobile objects, thereby influencing the sensitivity of the RFID tags.